


Planes, People, and Routines

by buckysbears (DrZebra)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Coulson, Autistic Fitz, Autistic Jemma, For autistic pride day!, Gen, Papa Coulson, Takes place pre-s1e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/pseuds/buckysbears
Summary: Fitz and Jemma are worried about being on the Bus. All the people, the inconsistency, the new sights and smells. Maybe they can't do this after all.But Coulson is there to tell them everything will be just fine.





	Planes, People, and Routines

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: "Autistic FitzSimmons (but probably mainly Fitz) are anxious about accepting the Bus assignment because small, enclosed space, change in routine, sensory overload, etc. so Autistic Papa Coulson reassures them it will be okay" 
> 
> happy autistic pride day everyone!!

“It’s so small.” It comes out almost as a whine.

“I know,” Jemma says, wincing sympathetically.

“We’re gonna be around people almost all the time.”

Jemma leans on the holotable, watching Fitz pace up and down the lab. “We had to be around people a lot at our old lab.”

“But we had our own space.”

“We have our own space here.”

Fitz gestures around him. “Yes, and it’s _small_.”

“Well … yes.”

“And the rooms are small.”

“They’re … cozy.”

“They’re—” Fitz’s hands shake in the air, then he grabs the sides of his head.

Jemma frowns. “I know.”

“And- And we don’t know what we’re going to be dealing with. At SciOps we knew what we were doing before we went in each day. Here—who knows!”

Jemma huffs a nervous laugh, wringing her hands. “It is a bit scary.”

Fitz continues pacing. “It is! It is scary! And things are going to be changing all the time. We’re always going to be in different places and doing different things. We’re never going to be able to get used to a situation.”

“I know we’re used to having a routine …” Jemma opens her mouth like she’s going to continue talking, but no words come out.

“And it _smells funny_.”

“What does?”

“The- The—” Fitz lets go of his head to motion frantically in the air.

“That’s because it’s a plane, Fitz.”

“Well I _don’t like it_.”

Jemma squeezes against the sides of her neck, brows furrowing. “I know it’s a lot of changes—”

“It is.”

“-but we’ll get used to them—”

“But what if we don’t?” Fitz stops his pacing, facing away from her. “What if _I_ don’t?” He raises a palm to tap against his forehead, over and over, drumming lightly.

Jemma sticks a thumb nail between her teeth, chewing anxiously. When the tapping starts getting harder, veering more towards hitting, she softly says, “Fitz.”

Fitz stops. He drops his arms, placing his hands on his hips, and then changes his mind and jams his fists into his pants pockets. He takes a deep, careful breath, then another. “What if I don’t get used to it?”

“We’ll figure something out.”

It’s not the voice he was expecting, deeper and still on the wrong side of unfamiliar. Fitz whirls around, and Jemma too.

Coulson stands in the doorway of the lab, hands clasped in front of him.

“Sir!” Jemma says, eyes wide. Fitz just gapes.

Coulson gives them a placid smile, and makes his way slowly into the lab, stopping a little ways away. “Change is hard,” he says, giving a little shrug. “It’s scary. I get that.”

Jemma shakes her head quickly. “W-We weren’t—”

Coulson continues like he hasn’t heard her. “I think it might be more scary for us than for most people.”

Fitz and Jemma don’t respond, standing stock still.

“I have to admit, I was a little worried when I learned you were both autistic, just because this is a job that comes with a lot of inconsistency. But I figured if I could do it, I should just have a little faith that you two could as well.”

Fitz’s brows draw together. “Are- Are you …?”

Coulson nods. “Yeah, I am. Got diagnosed when I first joined SHIELD, just out of high school. I was worried they would see that as a detriment, but apparently there’ve been a number of autistic agents in the higher levels. Some you’ve probably heard of.”

“Really?” Jemma asks hopefully.

Coulson nods. “More than you’d think. There are a lot of aspects of it that can be really helpful in jobs like ours, like the attention to detail. Of course, there are going to be difficult things about it, too.”

“We were just—” Jemma shares a look with Fitz. “-a little worried. We’ve never really done anything like this before.”

“I can understand your concern, because I had the same ones. And I admit, it can be frustrating not knowing what you’re going to be doing from day to day. It can be scary not being the one in charge of your own schedule. Change is always going to be hard. But, honestly? It can also be really rewarding, if you stick with it.”

“I think it’ll be good for us,” Jemma admits. “Working at SciOps was getting … stagnant. I didn’t feel like we were really going anywhere.”

Coulson smiles. “You definitely won’t feel that way here. You’re going to be right where you’re needed, using your innovations where they can help the most. And I wouldn’t worry too much. I think with a little time you two will settle in just fine. It’s true, you won’t really know what you’ll be working on until you need to work on it, but you’ll have control over other things. Like your morning and nighttime routines. How you keep the lab. What and when you eat. I’m your SO, but I’m not here to control everything for you. You’re still adults, and you’ll get to make decisions for yourself. What you do in your free time is up to you, and if you want to fill that with routines, that’s okay. That’s what I do. Do whatever you can to carve out a little comfort for yourselves.”

Jemma glances over to Fitz. “We could reinstate Doctor Who nights.”

Fitz shrugs, then nods. “I’d like that.”

“And if there’s anything I can do to accommodate you, just let me know,” Coulson says. “Within reason, of course. But, no, there’s nothing we can do about the airplane smell.”

Fitz lets out a nervous chuckle, rubbing his neck.

“Thank you, sir,” Jemma says.

“Of course. And I know I’m your boss, but I don’t want that to stop you from coming and talking to me if you need to. I may not be a scientist, but I think we have more in common than you might think right now.”

Fitz nods, mumbling a quick, “Thanks.”

“Will do, sir,” Jemma says.

“For now just—” Coulson shrugs. “-try to make this place feel like home.” He turns, then stops and turns back. “I’m making dinner in a little while if you’d care to join us. Pasta. Thought everyone might be due for a little comfort food.”

Jemma smiles. “That sounds great. We’ll be there.”

Coulson nods, and heads out of the lab. Fitz and Jemma stare after him for a moment, then Fitz clears his throat.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”

Jemma beams. “No, I think it’ll be just fine.”


End file.
